Polymer compositions have been used to treat wood materials and to adhesively bind wood materials together. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,770,319 and 5,162,394 disclosed several wood treatment compositions and processes.
Polyester resins are typically synthesized by reacting a monomer containing about 2 hydroxyl groups with another monomer containing about 2 carboxylic acid groups. To yield a high molecular weight resin with practical mechanical strength, the two monomers need to be free of impurities that may cause side reactions, and the molar ratio of hydroxyl group to carboxylic acid group needs to be approximately 1 to 1. Furthermore, the polymerization reaction needs to reach greater than 99% yield to achieve sufficient molecular weight, necessitating removal of even minute amounts of water, a by-product of the reaction. Polyester resins have not been widely used as wood adhesives or as resins to modify wood materials.